Confusión cejona
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Estados Unidos ha quedado borracho y a su suerte en un bar escocés después de que rechazaran su brillante idea, Inglaterra lo iría a buscar, pero al puto auto se le pinchó una rueda, sólo podía pedirle ayuda a alguien para que lo fuera a buscar: Escocia. USxUK y USxScotland.


Oh, debo aclarar que no me gusta Escocia de pasivo ni tampoco Estados Unidos de pasivo, cuestión de gustos, así que en una relación si llegaran a tener una… bueno, morirían sin tener sexo por mi parte, aunque en este a Escocia le toca traumarse.

**Pareja: **Estados UnidosxEscocia y Estados UnidosxInglaterra.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: **Nada.

El escocés lo había escuchado todo con excusas redactadas por genios durante horas y horas y más horas -bueno, quizás exagera y han sido sólo unos cuantos minutos, pero bueno, el puto tiempo de Scott es oro- y aún así seguía importándole lo mismo que antes: una mierda. Tenía cosas mucho mejores que hacer como ponerle expresión de tirano diabólico a todo lo que se le acercara y matar mariquitas.

–Inglaterra, en serio, el pene te pone mal, te dije que ser el muerde almohadas acabaría con tu juicio... ¿sabes lo que significa pedirme un favor a mí?–

–Bastardo.– susurró el inglés mascullando por lo bajo. – He pinchado la puta rueda por culpa de una ardilla ninja que se me atravesó...–

–Esas ardillas ninjas de estos días...–susurró con perspicacia y sarcasmo el escocés tan sereno como siempre.

–Oh... come on!–

Después de minutos intentándolo el anglosajón lo logró, aunque con precios extras. Lo que había pasado era digno de borrachos como Inglaterra, pero esta vez él no era el pobre diablo que se golpeaba contra las puertas y se disculpaba por chocar con las paredes como si fueran personas. Jones, Alfred F. Jones, Estados Unidos, actual novio-amante-porno de Inglaterra había quedado borracho en Reino Unido después de que su idea que increíblemente era buena y la estuvo haciendo por meses fue vilmente rechazada en Escocia, se emborrachó de lo lindo.

Kirkland lo iría a recoger como siempre lo ha hecho el menor, estaba en una ciudad escocesa, pero como se dijo antes, había una ardilla ninja y... esas cosas que pasan día a día, el mayor quedó varado en medio de la carretera, por eso le pidió a Scott que dejara a Jones en un lugar algo normal donde no matara civiles con su fuerza.

Y allí estaba Escocia, en el bar, dio una patada masculina y seria, sus ojos verdes amenazadores hicieron temblar a los que frecuentaban el lugar casi a diario, rodó la cabeza para buscar a la bola de grasa. Pestañeó, allí estaba, conversando con un barril de ron. Suspiró, el pequeño escogió a alguien tan patético como él para formar pareja.

Se acercó a él mirándolo serio para hablar.

–Lleva tu gordo trasero al auto ahora, no protestes, me darás dolor de cabeza. –prendería un cigarro pronto, se le acababa la paciencia.

El psicólogo con el que estaba yendo para controlar su ira le dijo que debía contar hasta diez y pensar en cosas lindas, no quieren saber qué cosas Escocia considera lindas. El americano fijó la vista en el escocés, tenía una contracción del diafragma, era entretenido verlo así, con hipo, el estadounidense pareció obedecer, el escocés botó un suspiro de alivio al no tener que llevarlo a rastras -a patadas en realidad- , sólo hubo un problema, el gordo se acercó mucho.

MUCHO, mucho joder. El escocés no procesaba, tenía a la bola de grasa arriba suyo de un momento a otro, habían caído al suelo, el menor estaba apretando su cuerpo, sentía una mano posándose en su cadera. Oh sí, el escocés se quería matar y degollar a esa cosa.

–¿Qu-qué mierda haces, Estados Unidos?– murmuró ronco con la vena hinchada recostado en el suelo del sucio bar.

"Calma Escocia, no lo mates, no lo mates" se repetía en su mente. Recuerda contar hasta diez: uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco... ¡le tocó el culo! a la mierda, dos por cinco es igual a diez, lo mataría.

–England, I miss yo-u so much!–susurró el americano con un intento de beso que el escocés esquivó a forcejeos, ahora estaba sujetando las manos del escocés con fuerza contra el suelo.

Oh dios de las faldas a cuadros, matarlo no sería suficiente, quemaría al muy hijo de puta. Trató de remover sus brazos... ¿qué mierda? ¡joder, no se movía! esa bola de grasa tenía demasiada fuerza. Sus cejas rojizas se hicieron un gesto indescifrable, a cualquiera le daría horror su rostro, las mujeres japonesas pálidas con pelo en la cara eran ositos cariñosos comparados con la bestia en la que se convertía Scott Kirkland.

Le importaba una mierda si era porque estaba borracho y lo están confundiendo, a él no le hacen esa homosexualidad. NO SE LA HACEN. Casi vomita cuando le mordieron el cuello de esa forma, sí damas y caballeros, el escocés ni se sonrojaba ni botaba gemidos. Él sólo fruncía el ceño y contaba hasta diez para mantener su inexistente calma. Lo voltearon, oh dios, puso los ojos en blanco cuando sintió como le bajaban el cierre.

MIERDA ¿ninguno de esos bastardos haría algo? ¡se lo estaban...! ¡oh dios no, esto no debería se ser así! forcejeó las manos un poco más, era inútil, maldita potencia mundial.

–Te noto ra-ro hip, Art-hur, pero tra-nquilo, te gustará, alegra al Hero.–

–En serio Est-Estados Unidos, si no me sueltas te castro...–trataba de pensar en la terapia para controlar su personalidad explosiva, era inútil.

–¡Te ves gracioso mi amor, casi pareciera que te teñiste el cabello! ¡te ves rudo, grrrr~! –el escocés estaba en colapso. Cuando se soltara lo castraría, puto estadounidense, puto encargo de ese conejo.

Ahora le tocó el…OH DIOS, lo haría, lo tiene que matar.

Fue cuando otro cejón entró en escena, el escocés levantó la cabeza, el americano también, se empezó a reír de lo lindo Estados Unidos diciendo "oh, hay dos Arthur, wuaaau, te clonaste para consolarme por mi rechazo, awww eres tan lindo".

–¿Qué le hacías a Scott puto cabrón? ¡tú eres mío, mío, MINE! ¡no toques a mi hermano! ¡tócame sólo a mí mal nacido! ¡a mí!–lo quitó de encima del escocés con una patada monstruosa.

El escocés respiró, se levantó el cierre silenciosamente de sus pantalones oscuros, se dio el tiempo para prender un cigarro y filosofar del huevo y de la gallina, luego de acabarlo miró a los dos angloparlantes acaramelados.

–Querido hermanito, en cuanto a mi recompensa...la quiero cambiar. Pido sólo algo a cambio, la cabeza de ese puto en mi comedor...–y sus pasos parecían destrozar el piso. Adiós terapia, hola sadismo.

Y no lo decía en broma, el inglés tenía que cuidar el pene de su hombre y el escocés no se veía muy de diálogos, una bestia salvaje, quince personas incluyendo a Inglaterra lo detuvieron, la puta terapia no servía, aún seguía siendo explosivo, pasaron veinte minutos y cuatro cigarros para que el escocés volviera a su cara de "nada" que vuelve locas a sus fanes.

–No se peleen por mí Arthur's, si son dos, a los dos los amaré...–

–Inglaterra en serio, dice algo más así y lo mato...–estaba apunto de tirarle una silla en la cabeza, apunto, pero él era alguien pacifico, bueno, según él.

El americano sonrió tiernamente, el escocés le lanzó una mirada apocalíptica, pero ese muchacho seguía sonriendo, sin parar, bobamente, ya no importaba lo demás.

–En serio Inglaterra, siempre te voy a amar…–susurró con cariño y ternura, mirando a Escocia.

El pelirrojo enarcó una ceja, curioso por la mueca que sacó después de esas palabras, las que instintivamente desaparecieron luego de pensarlas con más detenimiento y escuchar "Inglaterra" en vez de "Escocia". Bueno, tampoco es como si le importara, se arregló un poco más, salió sin despedirse ni nada, sólo pinchó en venganza la rueda de Arthur, sí, estaba seguro que algún día esos dos le pagarían ese humillante día.

**N.A: **Bueno, esto es de una tira, como les digo, no me agrada ninguno de pasivo ni como pareja, pero la cara de Escocia al sentir que le estaban haciendo algo homosexual a su masculina persona era épica, el final es por la tira, en el que creo se insinúa que a Scott le gustó que Alfred le dijera eso, o quizás, estaba feliz por su hermano al tener a un estúpido como él de todas formas, espero sea la segunda, que viva el USxUK xD


End file.
